once_upon_a_time_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Wicked Witch of the East
Cerise, the Wicked Witch of the East, is a witch that is to be feared. Once the apprentice of the Wicked Witch of the West, after it was revealed that Zelena had widely orchestrated their meeting and her purpose to her, Cerise felt not only betrayed by the Wicked Witch, but by everyone who was ever supposed to care for her. These events leave Cerise with a unquenchable thirst for less of a ruling nature but more of chaos and death. With her penetrating gaze, she exudes a powerful presence and has positioned herself as one of the most feared beings to ever inhabit the realm of Oz and beyond. Biography Early Life Cerise was born many years ago in Oz, where she would be defined in her early years because of her mother whom was a adviser to the rulers of Oz, including more recently the Wicked Witch of the West. During the course of her mothers service to Zelena, Cerise would often come with her mother if only to linger while mommy performed her duties. But on one particular visit, Zelena realized that Cerise was gifted with the power of manipulating magic, which made Zelena take a closer look into the background into this young and untrained girl. Sins of the Mother Zelena often sent one of her Flying Monkeys to spy on Cerise to see how her magic had been developing and to evaluate if Cerise could be a threat to her rule. But what Zelena found was that she and Cerise were alot alike, in terms of parental treatment. While most people saw Cerise's mother as a kind and generous woman, behind close doors she unleashed her rage upon her daughter whom she considered a burden. Instead of being allowed to reside in her mothers manor, Cerise was forced to sleep in a small cottage. Cerise was also tasked with performing various labor tasks for her mother such as the cooking and cleaning, and if she would displease her mother she would be physically assaulted. Zelena feeling pity for the young girl enacted a plan to liberate her and ensure where her magics would be directed. Directed in the Darkness Zelena stole Cerise's mothers heart and ordered her to hurt Cerise worst than she had ever hurt her before. Cerise in a fit of rage savagely killed her mother, and continued to strike the corpse long after she had died. Fearful at what she had done and the consequences of her actions, Cerise did not know what to do and simply ran out of her mothers manor into the woods. Zelena arranged for her personal carriage to intercept Cerise and bring her to Zelena herself. Cerise was brought to Zelena's throne room. where from there Zelena told her about the consequences of her actions, but that there was another option. Zelena offered Cerise the chance to become her apprentice and learn the ways of the dark arts in exchange for her loyalty. If Cerise refused, then Zelena would inform the citizens of Oz the truth about who really killed Cerise's mother and Cerise would most likely be sent to prison for life. Cerise ultimately accepted Zelena's offer, having nowhere else to go. Ward of the Witch of the West By the time that the Evil Queen enacted the first dark curse and sent people from various realms to Storybrooke, Zelena shielded both her and Cerise through the powers of the Witches of Oz, so that not only would they not age along with the other frozen citizens but that they could move while the curse was active. In the course of 28 years, Zelena not only expanded her own knowledge of the dark arts but taught Cerise along the way making her almost as powerful as the Witch of the West. After the first curse was broken, Zelena had found the pieces she would require to build her portal but would need to the form of purity needed to make the portal work. After her training was complete, Zelena gifted Cerise with a necklace similar to her own that would amplify Cerise's magic, and proclaimed her the Wicked Witch of the East, because she had the courage to stand against her abusive mother. Cerise came to view Zelena as a mother figure, and became the most loyal of all the Wicked Witch's subjects, which would not last forever. Truths of the Wicked Coming Forth Shortly before Zelena departed for the Enchanted Forest hearing of news that Snow White and Prince Charming had plans to conceive a child, she had left Oz in the care of Cerise who would assume control in Zelena's absence. In her time as ruler of Oz, those whom Cerise enslaved had nothing to fear unless they did not do as they were told, giving herself the ideal that she was more forgiving than her mother was. When one of her subjects disobeyed her and attempted to assassinate the Wicked Witch of the East, Cerise removed the subjects heart and made him confess all his sins against her. Unknown to Cerise this servant was forced to help orchestrate the conditions that led to her and Zelena's meeting, meaning that Cerise would at last her the truth about how Zelena manipulated and used Cerise for her own benefit. After that realization, Cerise came under the impression that Zelena was as bad as her own mother, and declared that Zelena was dead to her. Cerise then left the subjects of Oz to squander in their own filth, while she plotted her next purpose in life. Whatever it would be, there can be little doubt that with all the rage and anger built up in her heart, even now she is planning a sinister plan that will leave good and evil alike shattered and the realms at the mercy of her vengeance. Powers and Abilities Dark Magic: As a witch, Cerise possesses numerous magical powers, like Zelena and Glinda. Her natural powers are enhanced because of the ruby necklace that was given to her by Zelena herself. Without the necklace the witch loses her powers temporarily, but they will return although not as strong as they once were. A few examples of powers Cerise possessed were: * Telekinesis: '''Cerise has the ability to move and levitate objects using only the power of her mind. * '''Electrokinesis: Cerise has the ability to create and project electricity and lightning, which serves as her primary means of offense. She was shown to conjure red lightning from her fingertips, and was also able to conjure lightning in both hands and combine them for a deadlier strike. * Conjuration: Cerise has the ability to conjure or materialize any object she desired out of thin air. * Illusion Casting: '''Evanora has the ability to cast illusions. * '''Teleportation: Cerise is able to transport herself from one place to another in an instant. She will usually disappear in a vloud of red smoke and emerge from the same red smoke at the place she is transporting herself to. * Pyrokinesis: Cerise can ignite flames on candles or put them out with a wave of her hand and she can also conjure balls of fire from her hands, she is even able to conjure green fireballs with ease. * Transformation: Cerise can transform objects and people from one thing into another, such as turning a man into a Flying Monkey or reducing a Munchkin to a pile of ash with a wave of her hand. * Ripping Out Hearts: Like many Dark Sorcerers, Cerise possesses the ability to rip out any living being's heart and can either crush it in her hand to kill them instantly or to control them with their own heart. * Flight: Cerise has harvested seeds from Neverland which could be used to grow trees similar to the ones that produce pixie dust. Through her own dust, Cerise is able to fly in the air with ease. * Flying Monkeys: control over her Flying Monkeys Category:Villains Category:Witches of Oz Category:Slavers Category:Servants Category:Magic Users Category:Oz Characters